Reincarnation
by MPXD
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha and gang got reincarnated and they would have to go through the whole adventure over again?
1. Third Reincarnation

**Chapter One**

A blinding, yellow light filled the demons' eyesight and soon it was over. A silver haired, dog-ear, teenage boy ran towards a girl lying on the ground. A monk and a demon slayer turned around and ran over. Soon followed by a twin tail and a fox demon.

"Kagome…don't die on me…please…" The silver haired shook the girl. A small flea demon jumped onto the shoulders of the boy.

"Lord Inuyasha, if you shake her that will only make her death more rapid." Inuyasha glared at the flea demon. The demon slayer nodded.

"He's right, the miasma will rapidly move through her body if you shake her." The flea demon jumped down and landed on Kagome.

"Damn that Naraku!" Inuyasha put his sword, the Tetsusaiga, into its sheath and lowered the body to the ground slowly. The monk put a hand on the half-demon's shoulder. A groan was heard and the demon slayer, the monk, and the half demon looked at the girl.

"Inu…yasha…" the boy ran over to the girl.

"Yes?" The girl put a hand on Inuyasha's cheek.

"I…love…you…" And with that, she stopped breathing and Inuyasha had seen the final glimpse of her beautiful, stormy blue eyes close.

"No…Kagome! **NO! ****NO! NO!" **Inuyasha´s eyes welled up and the same cheek that was caressed by Kagome was now covered in tears, as well as the other one. The young fox demon ran over his face as wet as a river that just broke its dam. All of the people surrounding Kagome were either weeping or sobbing.

"I'll kill him Kagome…for you…" Inuyasha promised Kagome's dead body.

_The Year 2010_

Kagome Higurashi ran out of the small town house in the Sunrise Shrine with her bright yellow backpack.

"I'm going Mom!" She smoothed out her black skirt and started to run down the front stairs.

"Okay honey! Have a nice first day!"

Kagome was about to step onto the sidewalk when a figure on a skateboard zoomed past. She huffed and took out her brush. Now her hair was messed up.

"Hey Princess!" Could only be…

"Inuyasha Taisho! Do you know how much you stink? You 'been rolling with the street dogs?" Kagome yelled back angrily. The boy on skateboard just smirked.

"Did I ruin your hair Princess?" Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this dork.

"You're not worth my time." She said as she walked away, brushing her black hair. Gosh, I hate him, Kagome thought.

* * *

Author's Corner!

Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? It might seem a little weird now...BUT IT GETS BETTER! Okay?

Disclaimer: I do not oen Inuyasha...yet!


	2. Dance Plans and Past Rivals

"I still can't believe that the dance is in two weeks!" squealed Kagome's friend Sango.

"I know! I already picked out my dress and almost everything! Just one, little, teensy-weensy problem…" Kagome sighed.

"You need a date, don't you?" Sango said. She pulled out her lip gloss and started applying it to her lips. Kagome pulled out her hair brush for the tenth time today, and started brushing her hair.

"Yeah, but don't worry! That senior, you know, Hojo? He said he'd take me!" Sango snorted.

"You're right, it's hopeless!" Just then, the door opened and in walked three very well-dressed girls.

"Kikyo…" Kagome snarled. Kikyo was the most popular in the school. Pretty black hair, stormy blue eyes that rivaled Kagome's, and most importantly, a boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hear something?" Kikyo said coldly.

"Must have been the wind!" Kikyo's friend, Asuka, said.

"Whatever! Oh, just a reminder, your boyfriend's been rolling around with the street dogs again." Kagome remarked with equal coldness.

"At least I have a boyfriend. Unlike you, loser." Kikyo then, with model grace, walked over to the mirror and started putting on eye shadow. Kagome and Sango glared at her for a minute and walked out of the bathroom.

If you hadn't guessed already, Kikyo's boyfriend was Inuyasha. Kagome's worst enemies were boyfriend and girl friend. Figures, that dumbness and bitchiness make a perfect couple. The school bell rang and soon everyone was in their class.

"I wonder if Inuyasha is taking Kikyo to the dance." Sango asked as her and Kagome sat in Starbucks. Kagome sipped her chocolate frappacino and shrugged.

"Who cares? It's not like it's not going to be the first time he has." Kagome started sipping her frappacino faster and soon felt that her head was going to freeze over. Brain freeze, Kagome thought.

"I suppose…" Sango said after a while. Kagome threw her empty plastic cup into the trash can and got up.

"I've got Japanese history homework, see you later!" She said as she started to walk towards her house.

* * *

"Whaddya mean 'Apologize to her!'?!" Inuyasha yelled into the black Razor. He was talking to Miroku, his best friend who had just gotten into his freshman year of college. They were talking about Inuyasha´s 'incident' with Kagome this morning.

"You've been mean to her ever since you met her!" Miroku said.

"Because she deserves it!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"You know, I bet, you like her." Miroku said jokingly.

"Aw, shaddup." Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone. Kagome Higurashi was Inuyasha´s enemy since first grade, and it had gotten worse when he had gotten together with Kikyo in eighth grade. Ninth grade didn't change anything between them. Tenth grade was just beginning, so change was possible. Inuyasha huffed and pulled his favorite red jacket **(I had to put our favorite half demon's red clothes in somewhere!)** around him tighter. It was still January, and spring had barely made changes to the weather. Inuyasha took out his skateboard and rode it all the way back to his house.

* * *

Author's Corner!

Hey everyone! How'd you like this chapter? Don't worry, the adventures will start soon! If you're wondering why Miroku is in college, just to tell you, I'm going by the _Inuyasha Profiles_ book. But I didn't quite follow everything, making Kikyo only two years older rather than three years older than Inuyasha. I'm weird, but at least I didn't change them that much! Okay, so look at for the third chapter!


	3. Forgotten' Sketchbook

"What do you mean you're not going to the dance?!" Kikyo yelled at Inuyasha through a pink cell phone.

"I don't feel like going this year. These things get me all…I dunno, pissed off. I'll make it up to you, I swear." Inuyasha said with a strange calmness. He flipped his black Razor down, and put it in his jean pocket. He picked up the remote to the little stereo in the corner of his room, and let the music pour over his thoughts.

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care  
_

Inuyasha picked up a blue covered sketch book from the floor. 'Funny', he thought, 'I don't remember this…' Inuyasha used his index finger's fingernail to flick the cover open. His eyes widened as he saw what covered the first page.

There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
Then with the eyes shut / looking thought the rust and rot  
And dust / a small spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and it's dark again

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up  


A picture, most likely done by a five year old Inuyasha, of a young five year old Kagome. 'I don't remember this picture.' Inuyasha thought in his spinning head. He kept flipping pages. All of the pages were pictures of Kagome. They continued to grow better drawn, better shaded, better colored. He finally got to the second to last page where he found **one** picture of Kikyo.

_  
Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again  
_

Inuyasha stood, wide-eyed, just staring at the numerous pictures of Kagome. 'Now  
I remember!' he thought. All of these pictures were drawn when he had little inspiration. 'But…why did I choose Kagome as my model?' Inuyasha's heart was beating ever faster.

_  
In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me t__ightly  
Until the sun rises up _

_  
Now you got me caught in the act_  
_You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you _

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly_  
Until the sun rises up_

* * *

O.O

Cliffhanger! Why did Inuyasha choose Kagome as his model? Find out in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song 'Forgotten' by Linkin Park.


	4. Textbooks and Katanas

Kagome sat on her pink comforter and sighed

Kagome sat on her pink comforter and sighed. Life sucked, especially with Inuyasha in it. Kagome leaned back and decided to sprawl out on her bed. Japanese history homework was sucky, at least to Sango and her. The Feudal Era was the topic of the month, and her project: The Shikon Jewel. Even if Japanese history was boring, Kagome's nerdy side couldn't resist reading and studying about a famous mystery was always tempting. Kagome took the Japanese History textbook out of her large backpack, which just _happened_ to be yellow. She turned to the Feudal Era pages and started reading.

"_**The Shikon Jewel was one of the most sought after jewel in the Feudal Era. At one point, the jewel was split into a hundred pieces; which led to the most famous group associated with the jewel." **_

'_Inuyasha's group!' _Kagome remembered.

"_**Inuyasha and his group of comrades were the most famous of all Shikon shard seekers. Sango Taijiya, Miroku Houshi, Shippo the Fox Demon, and their pet Kirara, along with Inuyasha, was the members. Most archeologists suspect there was a sixth member of this band, and although there is a grave marked 'Kagome' near the grave of Sango Taijiya, nobody knows who she was.." **_

'_That's funny; Sango, Shippo and Kirara are the names of my friends…and my pet!" _Kagome thought, rather surprised at the information fed to her. She closed the large textbook, and threw it lazily on the floor. She would listen to her favorite old song, 'Butterfly' by Aqua, but Kagome didn't feel like moving off her bed.

* * *

Inuyasha turned the stereo off, and put his head in between his legs. He was stressed, beyond all reason. His head was rushing, full of thoughts, full of emotion, he needed a way out. He took out a wooden box from under his bed. A katana, old and fairly rusty, sat on velvet cushioning, and in a sheath. Inuyasha pulled it out, and stood up.

Two hours later, Inuyasha was at the forest. He pulled the katana out, and went into a fighting stance.

'_Time to release this friggin' stress.' _Inuyasha smiled and started to sprint. The katana looked…bigger, but Inuyasha didn't really look. He was soon at the first tree and slashed at it. Inuyasha 'swished' on the dirt, and stabbed at the tree. His blood was rushing, adrenaline running wild.

After a while, Inuyasha was done. And he had figured out why he had drawn Kagome and not Kikyo.

"I was mean to her, but, damn it, we were friends. Shit, we were best friends. It happened so long ago, well it was only Elementary school, but we were friends." Inuyasha mumbled to himself, pounding on a tree with his fist.

"And I gave it up for a damn bitch. I'm a friggin' idiot." Inuyasha swore more, still pounding on the tree.

Heyy! :D I'm sorry I didn't update that often, but, I was sort of writer's blocked.

Was this a good chapter? I hope it was! :D

Disclaimer: sigh If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I would be writing fan fictions about it? In other words:

I don't own Inuyasha sobs


End file.
